digimon_aurityfandomcom-20200213-history
Botamon line
LDigivolution Botamon Lv. 8 > Koromon / Lv. 13 > Pagumon lvl 20 > Agumon / lvl 22 > Toyagumon < / lvl 25 Agumon Merc lvl 32 > Greymon / lvl 38 > Geogreymon lvl 75 > Metal Greymon / lvl 85 > Skullgreymon lvl 130 > Wargreymon / lvl 80 > Rizegreymon lvl 160 > Shinegreymon Lv. 350 > Omnimon / Lv. 400 > Omnimon Zwart Burst Mode- ChaosDramon / Victorygreymon Botamon Health: 232 Moves: Bubble Blow - Does 1-20 Damage - Shoot make bubbles (Range) Description: Botamon is small and round with yellow eyes. Digivolution: Koromon: Lv. 10 Koromon Health: 312 Moves: Bubble blow - 1-20 damage Description: Pink with small fangs things and has a adorable face. Digivolution: Agumon: Lv. 16 SantaAgumon lvl 16 Agumon 06 lvl 16 YukiAgumon lvl 16 BlackAgumon lvl 18 YukiAgumon06 lvl 16 DotAgumon lvl 16 AGUMON Health: 512 Moves: Claw Attack - Does 30 Damage Bubble Blow - Does 1-20 Damage Pepper Breath- 50 Damage Description: A yellow digital dinosaur. Digivolution: Greymon: Lv. 35 Meramon lvl 40 AgumonMerc (Agumon 06 after the mega update) Health: 452445 Moves: Pepper Breath - Does 990 Damage Spitfire Blast - Does Around 1 Damage Bubbles Blow - Does 10-20 Damage Description: A yellow dinosaur with red wristbands. Digivolution: GeoGreymon: Lv. 100 ToyAgumon (Unobtainable) Health: 432 Moves: Bubbleblow - Does 1-20 Damage Toy flame - Does ? Damage Block punch - Does ? Damage Fancy star - Does ? Damage Description: A toy,like a duck,it have many colors and is small. Digivolution: N/A Greymon Health: 662 Moves: Mega Flame - Does 75 Damage Great Horn - Does Around 50 Damage Description: Champion digi-evolution from Agumon/Agumon Merc (After update:Agumon 06) Digivolution: MetalGreymon: Lv. 75 SkullGreymon: Lv. 85 GeoGreymon Health: 682 Move: Mega Flame - Does 75 Damage Great Horn - Does Around 50 Damage Mega Burst - Does 85 Damage Description: A big dinosaur with rocky skin and red wristbands. Digivolution: RizeGreymon: Lv. 80 RizeGreymon Health: ??? Moves: CrackShot - 70 damage Trident Revolver - 70 per shot (3 shots) total 210 damage Rising Destroyer - 80 Rize Jets - boosts jump height Description: A big dinosaur with jet rockets and a gun that shoots missles. Digivolve: ShineGreymon: Lv. 160 (after Mega updat: Lv. 120) MetalGreymon Health: 912 Moves: Giga Blaster - Does 110 Damage Mega Horn - Does Around 80 Damage Description: A robotic dinosaur that can shoot missiles and bombs. Digivolve: WarGreymon: Lv. 130(after mega update: Lv.120) SkullGreymon Darkshot - Does 150 Damage Double Darkshot - Does 260 Damage Description: A Skull big and tall. Digivolve: Machinedramon: Lv. 150 WarGreymon Health: ??? Moves: Terra Force - Does 210 Damage Great tornado - Does 220 Damage Dramon Killer - Does 135 Damage Geo Force - Does 85 Damage Description: A very royal warrior that has unbelieveble strength,power and intelligence. Digivolution: -Burst Mode- VictoryGreymon: Lv. 250 (after mega update: Lv. 300 Machinedramon Health: ??? Moves: Gigainfinity cannon (after mega update: Infinity Cannon)- Does 250 Damage CatstopheDay - Does About 600 Damage Booster claw - Does 100 Damage Description: A very strong robot that has power like no other. Digivolution: -Burst Mode- Chaosdramon: Lv. 245 (after Mega Update: Lv. 265) ShineGreymon Health: ?? Moves: Glorious Burst - Does 230 Damage Shining Blast - Does 200 Damage. Corona Splatter - Does 220 Damage Sparkle Shoot - Does 85 Damage Description: A Greymon in a red, white and gold armor. He has rocket engines that propels him in to the sky. Digivolution: N/A (after mega update: ShineGreymon Burst Mode/ShineGreymon Ruin Mode at Lv. 300) Chaosdramon Health: 2559 Moves: Hyperinfinity cannon - Does 400 Damage Destroyed Harken - Does 50-80 Damage and effct can be random but the big hit its when it does 700 with the effect Chaos Crusher - Does 175 Damage Overheat - Does 40 Damage per hit Description: An upgraded version of Machinedramon giving it much more power. Digivolution: N/A VictoryGreymon Health: 2500-ish. Moves Victory Shield - Does 300 - 600 Damage Trident Gaia - Does 400 Damage Dramon Breaker- Does 200 damage Description: A reptile-dinosaur like digimon. Wears armor made out of digizoid, which is what most armor is made out of. Carries a sword. Digivolution: N/A Omnimon Zwart Health: 4,000+ Moves: OmegaBlastZ - Does 275 Damage SupremeCannonZ - Does 312 Damage GreySwordZ - Does 800 Damage DoubleTorrentsZ -Does 587 Damage Description: A more powerful version of Omnimon re-colored black. Also is a alternative Omegamon. Strategies Agumon- Well, if you are in a fight, use pepper breath and dodge on what the opponent throws at you. ( goes also to agumon merc except agumon merc has spitfire blast in replacement for claw attack) Greymon- You stand a chance even you are fighting a mega. Use mega flame to attack and use great horns like a evasive move. Geogreymon- Now geogreymon is stronger than greymon but he does have his downsides. Use any move except bubbleblow. You should stand a chance. Rizegreymon- Focus on using trident revolver as it can hit more than 200 damage. Use any other move while trident revolver is recharging. Shinegreymon- Shinegreymon's arsenal of weapons is a lot like Wargreymon's. If you already have a good strategy using Wargreymon, stick to the same strategy for Shinegreymon. Otherwise use Glorious burst or Sparkle Shoot at range and Shining Blast or Corona Splatter up close. Metalgreymon- Metalgreymon's best attack is giga-blaster. Try launching the attack facing sideways to get both of the projectiles to hit. Stick with using pepper breath and mega flame when giga blaster is reloading and use melee attacks only as a last resort. Wargreymon- Wargreymon comes with a whole new set of attacks. Use terra force, great tornado and geo force. Dramon killer is best used for dodging. Skullgreymon- Skullgreymon's darkshot attacks are his best attacks. His curse breath can poison, though it isn't very useful. -mangosauce was here- Machinedramon- Gigainfinity cannon is his best attack. At close range, you can also use booster claw. His catastrophe day attack only does high damage to your enemies and your self but sometimes it doesn't take your hp or it take a little bit Chaosdramon- Stick with Hyperinfinity cannon as your main attack. Try to infect your enemy with Destroyed Harken. At close range, you can also use Chaos Crusher. over heat is a attack that activates when your enemy has taken damage near you and you can do massive damage to them Victorygreymon- Victorygreymon has three attacks. Trident Gaia is best used at long range (shoots 3 balls, hard to miss) Use victory shield at a closer range, and dramon breaker at medium/close range. Category:Digimon (Lines)